Laura Bailey
2013 * BioShock Infinite - Lady Comstock * Dragon's Dogma: Dark Arisen - Pawns * Dynasty Warriors 8 - Yueying * Fire Emblem: Awakening - Lucina * Gears of War: Judgement - Alex Brand * Knack - Charlotte * LEGO Marvel Super Heroes - Black Widow, Jean Grey, Mystique * Mario and Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games - Blaze the Cat * Marvel Heroes - Angela * Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 - Kurotsuchi, Kushina Uzumaki * Rune Factory 4 - Dolce * Saint's Row 4 - The Boss (Female Voice 1) * Shin Megami Tensei IV - Nozomi * Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner - Soul Hackers - Nemissa * The Wolf Among Us - Aunty Greenleaf, Rachael * The Wonderful 101 - Alice MacGregor 2014 * Adventure Time: Secret of the Nameless Kingdom - Nightmare Princess * BlazBlue: ChronoPhantasma - Platinum the Trinity * Captain America: The Winter Soldier the Official Game - Black Widow * Diablo III: Reaper of Souls - Demon Hunter (Female) * Diablo III: Ultimate Evil Edition - Demon Hunter (Female) * Disney Infinity 2.0 Edition - Black Widow, Lady Sif * Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z - Trunks, Gotenks * inFAMOUS: First Light - Abigail "Fetch" Walker * InFAMOUS: Second Son - Abigail "Fetch" Walker * LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham - Catwoman, Wonder Woman * Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII - Serah Ferron * Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor - Ioreth * Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution - Anko Mitarashi, Kurotsuchi, Kushina Uzumaki * Persona 4 Arena: Ultimax - Rise Kujikawa * Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth - Rise Kujikawa * Spider-Man Unlimited - Spider-Woman * Sunset Overdrive - Wendy Tarth * Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U - Lucina * Tales from the Borderlands - Fiona * Ultra Street Fighter IV - Chun-Li 2015 * Code Name: S.T.E.A.M. - Lucina * Dragon Ball: XENOVERSE - Trunks * Halo 5: Guardians - Olympia Vale * Infinite Crisis - Mecha Wonder Woman * LEGO Dimensions - Wonder Woman, Dorothy * Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain - Soldiers * Saint's Row: Gat Out of Hell - The Boss (Female Voice 1) 2016 * Batman: The Telltale Series - Catwoman, Protester * Dragon Ball: XENOVERSE 2 - Trunks * Fire Emblem: Fates - Lucina * Gears of War 4 - Kait Diaz * Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games - Blaze the Cat * Marvel: Avengers Academy - Enchantress * Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 - Kushina Uzumaki, Kurotsuchi, Sarada Uchiha * Street Fighter V - Chun-Li * Uncharted 4: A Thief's End - Nadine Ross 2017 * Batman: The Telltale Series: The Enemy Within - Catwoman, GCPD, Executive, Civilian * Farpoint - Eva Tyson * Fire Emblem Heroes - Lucina, Palla (Uncredited due to union ties, gradually phased out by Alexis Tipton) * Injustice 2 - Supergirl * Lone Echo - Hera * Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite - Black Widow * Middle-earth: Shadow of War - Eltariel * Uncharted: The Lost Legacy - Nadine Ross 2018 * Dissidia Final Fantasy NT - Cloud of Darkness * Marvel Powers VR: Heroes United - Black Widow, Captain Marvel * Marvel's Spider-Man - Mary Jane Watson * Pillars of Eternity II: Deadfire - Xoti, Vex'ahlia * Super Smash Bros. Ultimate - Lucina * World of Final Fantasy: Maxima - Serah Ferron 2019 * Catherine: Full Body - Catherine]] * Gears 5 - Kait Diaz Category:Voice Actors